Cold As Ice
by tattoobaby420
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Natsu are having an affair behind his fiance Lisanna's back? And how will Gray cope with watching Lucy grieve over losing him? Will Gray step up to the plate to try and win Lucy's heart or will Natsu call off the marriage? Mainly GraLu & NaLu with very light NaLi.
1. Fallen

** Cold as Ice**

**_This is my first GraLu fic, I ship them! I'm still not sure how long i'm making this. Depending on if you guys like it, I'll upload more. It's been fun to write so far. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please R&amp;R!_**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

_ It was never my intention to fall for her. After everything I've been through, I surely had the strength to turn away from those beautiful brown eyes. Walk away before she could ensnare me. I could have turned and walked away in an instant. Her eyes weren't that beautiful, her smile-not so charming, her laugh wasn't like the sound of the most beautiful music against my ears, and her tears...they didn't feel like stab wounds to the gut. No they couldn't. Eyes that reflected the pain that she had felt in the past, the insecurities of her youth apparent. They were dull from her illusive exhaustion. Her smile, faint and weary from the years of disappointment. The years of being the other woman. That laugh, wholehearted and genuine, yet sad. And when she did cry, she hid it. She thought that no one would notice. She never wanted anyone to worry about her. _  
_Noble and strong girl...She didn't know I watched her so much, hoping and waiting. Waiting for my chance to tell her what she meant to me. Except, I didn't know if I had the courage. She was never mine from the start. She would surely turn away if I approach her. No, I was wrong. I try to talk myself out of feeling this awful, heart wrenching affection towards her. The truth, the truth is that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber I had ever had the pleasure of holding gaze with. They bewildered me more and more everyday. That smile, the same one I had hoped to be the reason for every day of my existence since she set foot in the guild. The one that always made me feel better, no matter what was going wrong. That damn laugh, it was the only precious thing in this world. She brought me so much joy with that laugh. And when I did see her cry, I felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown in my face. I would do anything to never have to witness her _  
_crying again, even if it killed me. I spent so much time thinking about her, the future, our future. If it could even exist, what our first kiss would be like, what our kids would look like...It brings me great solace to contemplate these false hopes. Even_ _if they are nothing more than hopeful daydreams. I would give anything to tell her how she makes me a better man. But does she want to hear it? Would she listen, if I told her? I have to know, I just have to. _

Slamming my fist against the shower wall lightly, I turned the knob in one fluid motion and wrapped a towel around my waist. Dressing quickly, knowing the rest of team Natsu would be waiting on me to leave the hotel and head back home. This mission had been  
a rough one. We were all exhausted at the end of the battle. I approached my guildmates in the hall, Erza and Natsu. Where was she? I looked around puzzled. And then, with a gasp of relief escaping my mouth, I saw her. She was pulling the door to the room shut, her  
blonde hair shining as bright as ever. She wore a dark grey sundress that had the usual generous amount of cleavage. I noticed a large bruise on her leg, which I assume was from our battle. I tried not to smile when I saw her but knew it was inevitable. Instead I shook  
my thoughts loose enough to speak.  
"Hey guys, sleep well?" I noticed as I got closer that she and Natsu weren't making eye contact. That's odd.  
"I would have, had someone not decided to crash in my room. Again." Lucy glared at Natsu now. I felt my heart drop. Why did he do that all the time? He was with Lisanna, wasn't one pretty girl enough for him? What hurt more than knowing Natsu was with the woman I love was knowing  
that it hurt her that he was engaged to someone else.  
"Well what did you expect? He's trying to be extra friendly before his big day. No come on, we have a train to catch." Erza ordered. Lucy's smile dropped and she looked at the ground, as if resorting to option two she turned towards me.  
"So Gray, how did you sleep?" Her words rolled off of her tongue perfectly. It made me guilty to think about how much I enjoyed her saying my name.  
"I slept fine." Would have been better with you...  
"That's good. So do you think Juvia will be happy that you're returning after a week?" I hated when people brought her up like I belonged to her.  
"Dunno and can't say that I care." I sounded cold. My own tone surprised me.  
"Oh." Her head bowed and she continued walking. Great, now she thinks I'm an asshole. We boarded the train and dealt with Natsu's usual sickness. Once back in Magnolia, we all headed towards the guild. The walk there was very silent, other than Natsu carrying on. I couldn't say that  
I disliked him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was like a brother to me and I felt a deep need to care for him. His affection towards Lucy hurt me though. Erza and Lucy were walking ahead and I was pulled from my daydreaming by the pink haired idiot.  
"So you're quiet. Something on your mind?" Yeah, your affair.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Still sounded cold.  
"You know about Luce and I don't you?" His words shocked me. I had never in a million years thought that he would come right out and say it. Everyone in Team Natsu knew but no one said anything.  
"What about?" My voice was low and pained.  
"She's great, I just can't do it anymore. I'm supposed to be getting married in 3 months. I love Luce, but I have Lisanna and I won't lose her. Not again." His words were genuine. His face looked hurt and he was starting to choke up.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I dunno, you're the only one I trust enough to talk to about this, her. I love her too. She's so inspiring." Yeah no kidding... "I'm breaking it off with her tonight. I was kind of hoping you would keep an eye on her, for me?" His gaze was at the ground when he talked. The affair had been  
going on for a long time. Natsu and Lucy did a good job hiding it, but not from everyone.  
"I'll be there for her, not for you though. For Luce. This is gonna be rough on her. You know that right? Or do you not even care?" I couldn't help but sound cold. I was relieved that this would finally end but I know that she'll be heartbroken.  
"Of course I fucking care. It's going to kill me when she finds someone that can step up and be the man I never could. This is hard on me too, ya know?" Now was my chance to be there for her. But I won't use this to get close to her.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I guess I just let my feelings-" What was I saying. I looked at him. He didn't seem phased by my unfinished confession. Hell, he probably wasn't even listening. "When are you telling her?"  
"Well Lisanna is on a mission until tomorrow, So probably when we get back to the guild before she goes home. My fiance doesn't want me going to her apartment anymore." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was so willing to just drop Lucy to make Lisanna happy. I tried not to judge him but it was hard.  
The guild hall was in sight and Lucy and Erza were already opening the door. Natsu brushed past me and shouted at Lucy. He must be planning on telling her and making a break for it. I watched as Natsu pulled her down a hallway that lead to a store room, I knew I shouldn't have but I followed them.  
"Hey, Luce, I need to talk to you." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her around the corner, not noticing me.  
"What is-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss to the lips. I looked away for the display hurt me too much to watch. "You can't wait until tonight? I thought you were coming over tonight." She looked at him questioningly, and lovingly.  
"Baby, I can't. I can't do this anymore. I wanted to give you a goodbye that would be at least a little pleasant to remember. I do love you, but I made a promise that I cannot break. She-" He clarified. "Lisanna, has asked me not to go to your apartment anymore. I hope you know how hard this is for me. You've been my best  
friend for the past 8 years." I watched the emotion on her face as she turned her gaze to the ground, tears streaming down her beautiful blushed cheeks. Natsu brushed her bangs up behind her ears and pulled her into him for a hug, he gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "I don't want you to resent me, I love you and I always  
will. Maybe even more so than I love Lisanna. You have to understand. Please..." she looked up at him,l broken. "Baby, say something. Say anything." She shook her head and CRACK.  
"You lost the right to call me that." She went to walk away and he caught her arm. I stood up straight, preparing to help her.  
"Thank you...I deserved that. Please come talk to me when you're ready. I do not plan on giving up on our friendship. I will miss you more than you know." he released her and she started walking towards me with her head down. I backed down the halway and pretended to be reading a job request when she bumped into me. Looking up,  
shocked, I saw the pain in her eyes. "Gray, I'm sorry, I was just."  
"Luce, are you OK? What happened?" I played dumb and reached out to wipe the tear from her cheek. At my touch, she flinched and went to walk away. Now was my chance. With one effortless movement, I lifted her into my arms. Shocked she caught my gaze and wrapped her arms around my neck for support.  
"Gray?! What are you doing?" She looked shocked but not mad.  
"Taking you home. Come on, we'll go out the back." I walked in the direction of Natsu. Seeing me carrying her caused him to stop walking and glare at me. I could tell he was not pleased. He didn't say anything though, just watched until we were out of sight.  
"Thank you Gray." She buried her head in my chest. "I can walk, you don't have to carry me anymore." I could tell she wanted down so I gently released her.  
"What did that asshole do to you?" She looked at me puzzled.  
"Nothings going on."  
"I never said anything was."  
"Well, I'll be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for getting me out of the guild. I would have died of embarrassment if anyone had seen me." She was blushing.  
"No, I'm making sure you get home alright. A sailor friend of mine tells me all the time that he sees the most beautiful blonde walking on the edge of the river. I wanna make sure you don't fall in, you've had a hard enough day." I had to find some way to cheer her up.  
"How do you know that was me? There are tons of blondes here."  
"Yeah but you're the only beautiful one I know." Shit, where was this confidence coming from. My comment caught her attention and a small grin formed. Small, but real.  
"Oh yeah?" She seemed as though she was challenging me.  
"Yeah." I smiled at her and she laughed. I was so caught up in her beauty that I didn't realize we were outside her apartment. Slightly disappointed at how quick the walk was over, I sighed.  
"So you want to come in? I'll make you tea, and I'd love some company right now." She smiled warmly. "only one condition, you have to put your shirt back on." she extended her arm, holding my shirt out to me. I blushed madly and quickly put it back on.  
"I'd love to." She opened her door and let me in. Her apartment smelled like her, a mix of vanilla and cool mint. I was so intoxicated in her scent I hadn't heard her talking to me.  
"Are you listening, Gray?" She tapped her foot.  
"Oh sorry, what?"  
"I said, do you really want to know what happened? Back at the guild." She placed a mug of hot tea in my hands and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to her bedroom and sat me down on the bed next to her. I thought for a second. Not knowing whether to admit to easedropping or not.  
"Tell me everything." I reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for support. I knew how much pain she was in, the look on her face said it all.


	2. Just a friend?

I want to start by saying thank you to the people that followed, Avirae, BootieCutie447, Shiranai Atsune, jpuddleduck. I really appreciate the support! AND I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SUPER HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MANIPLEMANGA who liked, followed, &amp; reviewed! You're awesome!  
There aren't that many Gralu supporters so I'm very thankful! They say to write what you love and I love this pairing! I'm a Nalu supporter too, don't get me wrong! But I absolutely love Gralu. Let's try and get a review or two this time! With some advice on where you guys want to see this go or what you'd like to see happen. I've thought about a mild lemon but I'm not 100% sold on the idea. And sorry about any grammatical errors in the last chapter, I finished it sometime around 3 a.m. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR POP CULTURE REFERENCES IN THIS SERIES! And on with chapter two! :)

Just a friend?

I looked out the window, the rain was coming down hard. The chilly October air filled the bedroom and gave me a reason to cuddle the mage beside

me. I glanced at the clock. 11 p.m. The blonde celestial mage had fallen asleep sometime around 10:15pm. I had been too compelled by her sleeping

figure to move her. She started to fall asleep sitting up and I gently pulled her into me so I was holding her from behind. How had I gotten so brave?

I had noticed that I was asking myself that question a lot when it came to Lucy. The evening's conversation became my only thoughts. She told me

all about the affair, every little hurt, how could Natsu have been so dumb as to give up something so great? Of course, he had Lisanna but

she had just come back not even six months ago and him and Lucy had already been an item before her return. How could he take someone so great

and toss her to side? She didn't deserve to be treated that way. I can't judge him though, he loved Lisanna too. He loved her first. I found myself

thankful that it was over though, she deserved someone who could treat her like the princess she is. Every word that rolled off of her lips had me

begging for mercy.

-Flashback-

"I don't know if you knew or not, but Natsu and I have been seeing each other, sleeping together." She whispered lightly. The idea repulsed me,

someone so perfect settling for that idiot.

"Everyone in the team knows, Luce. We didn't say anything because it wasn't our place. It wasn't hard to tell. We know you two so well..."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know it was that obvious. Well Natsu told me he didn't want to see me anymore. He was nice about it though. I guess I

understand, you can't marry someone who's sleeping with a blonde bimbo. I can't believe how stupid I was. How could I do this?" She was crying

now. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"You had a moment of weakness, he's a very charismatic guy. Although a complete idiot, he has a way of making people feel comfortable. You're not a

bimbo. Don't ever speak about yourself that way. You're amazing, Lucy. He didn't deserve the time he got with you. He didn't deserve a minute of it. I

care about you and hate seeing you upset. Please be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Gray. I just want to hate him but I can't. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Luce, but he wasn't right for you. You deserve better." I want to be the one who is better for you.

"He was the best i've ever had though. I used to think Natsu was dense but since we'd been seeing each other, I realized he was just protecting

himself. Everyone he gets close to leaves or disappears."

Lucy sniffled and took a sip of her tea. "I just thought I could be there for him and this was the only way I knew how."

"Yeah, he has had a rough past with that but he'll be ok. You were just doing what you thought was right. I'm sorry he did this to you." I was trying

to be supportive but it really hurt me that flametard had such a beautiful girl wrapped up in his bullshit. He would never know how bad he had hurt

her.

" don't know what I was thinking, I just thought that he loved me. I thought that I could change his mind about the wedding. I don't know if he really

even wants to go through with it." I noticed a flash of hope cross her face, which felt like a kick to the gut. what hurt even more was the quickness of

it's disappearance.

"He's an idiot. You're really great, Luce." I offered her a warm smile before squeezing her hand. She smiled at me in return. Just then, rain started to

come down. We both glanced at the window. I was prepared for her to bring up Juvia but suprisingly it didn't come up. Although, it wouldn't surprise

me if the water mage had followed us here.

"Since it's raining, you'll stay here tonight. Ok?" She tried to smile, I was surprised that she offered.

"Lucy, if you're not comfortable with that, I can go." I didn't want her to feel obligated. But god knows I wanted to stay.

"Gray, don't even start. I trust you more than, anyone right now. You're a great friend and i'm glad we get this time to spend together. We should do

it more often." she was starting to nod off.

"You're tired. I'll head out to the couch and let you sleep." A flash of anxiety whipped across her face. "What's wrong?" I frown.

"Stay. Gray, please, I just need you to stay with me. Just tonight. Please?" Without a word, I sat back down and put my arms around her and we

both simultaneously fell to the comfy bed and I just held her. It felt so good, I felt like I was home.

I drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night. Even though I couldn't have slept more than 4 hours it was still the best night's sleep of my life. I

awoke at 7:43 a.m. I remember the time specifically because of the sight that I woke up to. Lucy had just woken, her hair was dishevelled and she

had her reading glasses on, working on her novel. It was the only thing I wanted to see this early in the morning. Her blonde locks tucked behind her

cute little ears. The way she had her cute little feets crossed on her lap. Hell, even the way she held her pencil had me in a trance. If I didn't know her

so well, I would've thought I was under a curse. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I noticed every little detail about her, anything from the

way her breasts were pressed against her desk revealing her bare chest to the red nail polish that clung to her toes. She turned around and caught

me looking at her and jumped a little. Probably seeing the grin on my face and my heart on my sleeve.

"How long have you been awake?" She looked shocked. I looked at the clock, 8:23. Really?! Had I been watching her that long?

"Uh, I just woke up." I offered a smile. "You want to go get breakfast before we go to the guild? I'd love to take you to this cute little place on Main

Street."

"Uh, sure Gray. Let me get ready." She hopped out of her chair and ran to the bathroom. I took the time to stand up and pull my shirt back on. When

had I lost it? Oh come on, my pants too? I hadn't noticed until I pulled the covers down. I ran to the end of the bed to grab them before Lucy came

out. when she did return, she was wearing a loose fitting shirt that showed her stomach and cleavage and a tight pair of yoga pants.

"I'm not in the mood to dress up today. I'm surprised I had the motivation to do my hair and put makeup on. Thanks to Cancer that is." She smiled.

"I think you look great in anything." I didn't even think before I spoke. She looked moved by my words though, why would Lucy care what I have to

say?

"Thanks Gray!" When we left her apartment, it was around 9:30. We went to the little diner I had told her about before heading to the guild. Sitting

there waiting for our food, I decided to tell her I witnessed the conversation she had with Natsu.

"Luce, I need to fess up to something." I didn't want her to be mad but i'd rather not hide anything from her.

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"I saw what happened between you and Natsu at the guild. I knew he was going to do it..." She looked confused. "I had to no time to tell you about

it beforehand so I decided to keep an eye on you two in case you needed my help."

"So if you knew, why didn't you say so last night so I didn't tell you the story all over again?" She cocked an eyebrow. I could tell she was slightly

irritated.

"I just thought I was doing the right thing by comforting you, look, i'm so sorry." I reach for her hand and she pulls back slightly.

"It's ok, I was just confused as to why you'd listen to the story again if you already knew what happened."

"Because I wanted to hear the story from your point of view. You handled things well but after hearing you talk, I can tell you're really hurt over this.

And I want to make sure it never happens again. I want us to be close, like we used to be. Remember?" I offered her a smile.

"Yeah, I miss that." I miss us, I thought. The rest of the meal we spent discussing taking jobs together and taking a break from Team Natsu since

Erza would be leaving on a "solo mission". We all knew she was going to visit Jellal. I paid for our breakfast and we left for the guild, she had her arm

interlocked with mine as we walked. She looked so damn cute that way that I nearly couldn't contain myself. When I looked back up at the sidewalk, I

saw a familiar patch of salmon colored hair. Oh no, this was going to be bad. I held her closer into me and she wrapped her short arms around me as

she noticed the couple in front of us- Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu looked infuriated and Lisanna had her usual happy go lucky smile. They were walking

hand in hand.

"Oh hey Lucy! Hey Gray! What are you two up to?" Lisanna yelled pulling Natsu up to us. I felt Lucy lock up and her breathing hitched.

"Oh hey, uhm, not much. Gray just took me out for breakfast, we're on the way to the guild. How are you Lisanna?" She sounded sincere but I could

tell she wanted to cry. I held Natsu's gaze the entire time and he locked his eyes with mine. Only momentarily glancing at Lucy who was still holding

onto me.

"I'm good, Lucy! You two sure look close! Was it a date? You better tell Mira! She'll be so happy! She's wanted you two together for a long time!"

Lisanna seemed happy and oblivious to the real situation. Natsu flinched at her words.

"No, we're only good friends." If Lucy had ever shattered my pride, it had been in that moment. It may have been out of pure disappointment, but I

took a bold leap and voiced in on the matter.

"Mira isn't the only one that'd be happy!" I forced a smile as I almost choked on my words. I noticed Natsu's clenched fists and I knew I had gotten to

him. I looked over at Lucy and a blush was sneaking across her face.

"Awh, well it looks like Lucy doesn't mind the idea either!" Lisanna was now smiling and giggling. Lucy was blushing like mad.

"Come on Lisanna, Happy is waiting on us."

"oh, ok, Lucy, hey I need to talk to you later. Will you be at the guild? Nothing bad, I promise." Lisanna called over her shoulder.

"Oh...Yeah. I'll be there." Lucy smiled. Natsu continued to drag Lisanna away and I watched until they were out of sight. When we started walking

again, I looked down to Lucy who was deep in thought.

"I wonder what she wants. She's so nice, it makes me feel awful for everything."

"She said it was nothing bad, and don't feel bad. You were only doing what you thought was good for Natsu. You're not at fault here. Flame Brain

should learn to handle his anger though." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah what was with your little comment earlier?" She looked slightly confused.

"Uhm, well...Hey look, we're at the guild! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her. I didn't want to face her about what I had said earlier. She

didn't say much after that. She went to the bar and began chatting with Mira, Levy and Cana. I was called to a table where Loke was sitting with a

couple other guild mates.

"So what's going on with her, it's been the talk of the guild lately? I guess her and Natsu had a fight. I can't say I didn't see that coming. What I

didn't see was you guys coming into the guild together. You making a move on my princess?" Great. I should of known i'd have to deal with Loke

"Look, I was just trying to cheer her up. And I really do care about her." He raised an eyebrow at my confession. He was one of those guys you had

to be straight up with. Besides, we had been friends for years.

"Oh that's not so bad I guess. I'd prefer you over Natsu. That relationship wasn't healthy for her. Talk about dysfunctional." He scoffed and walked

over to the bar. I guessed he was going to try hitting on one of the ladies. I shook my head, sometimes he was a little ridiculous.

Hours had passed by before Natsu and Lisanna arrived at the guild. Lucy and the others had decided it'd be a good day to have a couple drinks so

I ended up slightly buzzed, taking care of a very drunk Lucy. Lisanna came and pulled her away, Mira followed behind them which was the only

reason I let her go. As soon as the girls were out of sight, I saw Natsu make a B line towards me and it wasn't long before his hand yanked at my

collar.

"What do you want Flamer?"

"Uh, how about you explain what you were doing with Luce this morning, you walking popsicle!" He was even angrier than I had thought.

"I spent the night with her, cleaning up your fucking mess. Asshole. I don't care how nicely you broke things off, she didn't deserve it!" I was raising

my voice but not enough to be heard by the others.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're using this to move in on her, aren't you?"

"NO! I would never do that, Natsu and you know it."

"Have you been jealous of how close her and I are this whole time? I don't understand." He really was dense.

"You mean, how close you used to be? I highly doubt she'll want to be close with you ever again." I turned and left to check on Lucy. I noticed that

the conversation seemed to have sobered her up a bit.

"Lucy, I know we haven't really gotten to know each other that well yet but I think you're really great. I know how much Natsu adores you. Everyone

else in the guild too." She lead on and on about how much she had heard about Lucy and acted like she

knew her. She didn't. Not even a bit. It wasn't until now that I noticed that I may have a problem when it comes to eavesdropping. Oh well, I sighed.

"What is it, Lisanna? Is everything ok?"

"everything is ok. Perfect actually. I was just wanting to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, I'd love to help you in any way that I can."

"Luce, It'd mean a lot to Natsu and I if you'd be the maid of honor in our wedding!" She shrieked and smiled at the blonde. Oh no...Poor Lucy.

"uhm, Lisanna...I..."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Never Leave Me

I'd like to thank all my readers! Especially the awesome ManipleManga! She's awesome and we're writing an Attack On Titan collab  
that is LeviXHanji based. You can all watch for that one! :) I've decided to keep this fic short, Probably 5 or 6 chapters since I have a lot of  
stuff going on right now. And I'm kind of obsessing over Sword Art Online so I need to save some creative brainstorming for a fan fic for it too!  
Anyway, as always, I do not own Fairy Tail and enjoy this chapter! :D

Never Leave Me

I waited in the main part of the guild hall to wait for the blonde to return. I decided not to listen any longer. It wasn't my place to ease drop on  
her personal conversations. Not again. I sat at the bar by myself, my back to the fire dragon. I could tell he was mad, he was pacing around the guild and anyone could feel the heat coming off of him.  
"You wanna cut that out, Firetard?" I called out to him. I was getting tired of him moping around like he was the victim.  
"Shut the hell up, Ice princess." He was now walking up to me. Instead of throwing a punch like I thought he would, he sat beside me at the bar.  
"I didn't fucking deserve the time I got with her. What the hell have I done?" As he talked, his hair covered his eyes and a black shadow hung over  
where his normally stupid squinted eyes would be. He actually showed remorse for what he had done. He looked disheveled and deranged.  
"A very selfish thing." I took a sip of my beer and glanced again. Was that a tear rolling down his cheek? "Man, don't fucking cry. What the hell is  
wrong with you?" I gasped at his display.  
"I love her, Gray. I don't think I can be without her. She has been there for me through everything. What should I do? Tell me what to do, Gray." He was sobbing uncontrollably now. I grabbed his shoulders and caught his attention.  
"You need to man up, and be there for your fiance before you end up losing her too! Lucy will come around eventually but you need to give her space to heal before you step all over her and make it even worse. Just man up to the stupid shit you've done." I shook him a little bit to make sure he was listening.  
"Yeah, be there for Lisanna, so you can ride in on your white fucking horse and be there for Lucy. You've been jealous of me this entire time. I could see it from the day that I walked into the guild hall with her. You're jealous. I called it earlier." I released my hold on him and looked at my hands. It was all true. I was jealous from the start. She's so great, but she loves Natsu. I can't compete with that kind of love. Should I just back off? No, I need to at least tell her how I feel. I know she wouldn't throw away our friendship over something like that. She would understand and I would try my hardest to get over her and love her as a friend. I clenched my fists.  
"You're absolutely right, Natsu. But I plan on telling her how I feel today, I know she cares about you. But if there's even a small chance that she cares about me too, I'm going to take it. I have to know. You're lucky to have gotten to spend that time with her but you sure as hell didn't deserve it. You're a bro to me and I love you but you did wrong here and you need to just get the fuck over it and grow up." I stood up, seeing Lucy walking towards the front door and stop. She turned as if she was waiting for something. Was she waiting on me?"I hope you think really hard about your future, Natsu.

"Be my best man." Was all he mumbled.  
"What?" I whipped around. How the hell could he go through all of that and then just ask me a question like that. It showed what his priorities were.  
"I want you to be the best man in Lisanna and I's wedding. It'd mean a lot to both of us."  
"Ok, you know I'd never say no to that. I'd be honored. Just make sure this is what you want. Once it's done, you can't back out. Good luck, Natsu." I resumed my original path towards Lucy who was still waiting. I glanced over my shoulder to see him watching us. I was gritting my teeth, what the hell kind of situation was I getting myself into.

~~~~

"So how'd it go?" I broke the silence once we were outside of the guild.  
"She wants me to be the maid of honor in the wedding." Her voice cracked.  
"Natsu asked me to be best man. I said yes."  
"I did too. What the hell did we get ourselves into?" she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. It hurt so much to see her like that. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down by the river and plopped on the grass.  
"Gray?"  
"Sit." So she did. The wind blew her hair across her face. It was so beautiful, I smiled and chuckled lightly. This world could be going to hell and I'd still find comfort in this girl. I had never been so sure about anything in my entire life.  
"This is the place where Natsu and I fought for the first time. After the fight we sat here for hours. Just trying to figure each other out. Figure out why we hated each other. Figure out why we love each other. We're the perfect balance of force. We could never outdo the other. It's like I found my opposite. Yet, I was looking in a mirror and the idiot looking back at me knew me better than I knew myself. No matter how stupid he is, no matter how many times he tries to fight me; I'll always love the guy. Yet, after hearing what he did to you, I wanted to kill him. I've never wanted to hurt him so bad. And it scares me. I feel this urge to protect you, Luce. I don't know what it means. I'd give anything to just know what it means. I want you to help me figure it out. When I'm with you, everything feels balanced and peaceful. But when we're apart, things don't feel right. I'm on edge and nervous. I just, I know you love Natsu, I was hoping that maybe, we could give this a try." I stopped and grabbed her hand. I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I was so nervous. "I don't want you to feel rushed though, I just want you to know that i'll be here for you as a friend, no matter what you decide. I just couldn't hold this anymore. My feelings are overwhelming, to say the least." I tried to laugh and I looked up and she was crying.  
"I don't know what to say, Gray. Everything you said was so beautiful. You're a great guy...I just." I looked down, I knew what was coming next. "don't want to hurt you. I'm no good for you." Okay, I didn't expect that. What was she talking about?  
"What do you mean?" I raised a brow at her.  
"You're too kind. I'm not good enough, clearly I slept around with a guy I knew was in a relationship. What if I do it again?"  
"You did that because you were unhappy and lonely. I would never let you be unhappy or lonely. And if it happened again, i'd be hurt but we'd work through it because that's how much I care. I don't know what else to say. I just really care about you Luce." I smiled and scooted a little closer to her. "So don't say anything else." Within seconds, her lips crashed against mine and her hands were on my cheeks. she didn't leave them there for long before she ran them down onto my bare chest. Wait where did my shirt go? Oh who even cares? I kissed her eagerly. I put my hand on her arm and leaned in. I was surprised at how strong her kiss was. I could tell she knew what she was doing. It captivated me that such a tiny lady could put so much force behind it. We broke for a second to breath. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. The stars had filled the sky, it was absolutely beautiful. I could see our reflections in the water. What more could I ask for? She looked so good pressed against me. I kissed her again, lighter this time. "I want to do this every day of my life, Luce."  
"Me too, Gray. I think we should take things slow, though. I really have liked you too. I just didn't think you'd wast your time on me. I guess we were both wrong. I still love Natsu though, I just want you to know it will take me time to get over him. I don't want to hurt you so I want to just put that out there now. But with your help, I feel like it'll be much easier." She pecked me on the cheek.  
"I understand that Lucy. And if for some reason, this doesn't work out, I want us to stay friends. I don't want to lose you. It'd be too hard to go on without you in my life at all. I really care about you and I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I will help you get over Natsu." I smiled. "Well, should I take you home now?" I smiled at her and stood up extending my arm to help her up. The woke home was a comfortable silence, I had a protective grip on her the whole way home.  
We got to the street that her apartment was on and I had a bad feeling in my gut. As we drew closer, I realized why. A certain pink haired idiot was sitting on her porch, waiting.  
"Oh no," She whimpered and held me tighter.  
"It'll be ok. I'll handle it." I pulled away from her a bit but not completely. "What are you doing here, Natsu?"  
"I came to talk to Lucy, not you. Bug off." He tried to reach for her arm but I caught his arm which he immediately drew back.  
"I asked you a question, WHAT are you doing here?" He acknowledged me for a second then immediately turned to her.  
"Lucy I feel awful about everything. I'm not ready to lose you. Just come upstairs with me. I need you. I want to work things out." Natsu was begging her. I looked down at her and she stared at the ground.  
"I don't think she wants to talk to you. Go home."  
"Remember our first kiss, Lu? It was under that cherry blossom in the park. You had just told me about your dad. About how you loved him, despite everything he did to you. I hated him cuz he hurt you but your love for him, even though he hurt you...you never stopped loving him. You care about everyone. You said yes to Lisanna, even though a position like that would be enough to put a normal girl through the ringer. You're my partner, and you always will be. I never want to lose you. Team Natsu wouldn't be the same. I can see the love in your eyes. You still love me even though I fucked up. I hurt you. A normal girl would despise me. Your compassion knows no bounds. If I have to fight, i'll fight. If I have to give up my life, I'll give it up. And i'd do it with a smile on my face because it'd be for you, It'd all be for you. Do you remember our last kiss, Lucy?" I was shocked, where was dense Natsu. What was I feeling? What's wrong with me? I looked at her. Her bangs covered her eyes but tears were streaming down her face. I backed away from her a little bit, giving her space. "Cuz I don't. You never think it's going to be your last. I never thought that it'd be the last time i'd kiss those beautiful perfect lips of yours. You're perfect in every way possible. I always saw myself being with you for the rest of my life. It was never my intention to marry Lisanna. I don't love her. Not anymore. I used to, but that side of me was gone the day I met you. You're the love of my life. If you want to be with Popsicle, I can understand, he's a great guy. But I had to tell you. Tell you the truth. I don't know if I can go through with this wedding. I didn't see it until Gray consoled me at the bar. He opened my eyes. I can't back out if I go through with it. I don't  
think I could live with the regret. I wish I could remember that kiss so I could cherish it forever." He looked down and turned around. I let my shoulders fall. How could I compete with him?  
"It was a few nights ago, you had come over after that mission in Hargion. I was upset because Lisanna had asked you to stay with her and you had promised me that you'd be with me that night. You went to Lisanna's. But before you left, you kissed me. It was quick. I was crying and you managed to make me stop with a single kiss. It was so simple, I'm not surprised you didn't remember it. You were in a hurry to get to her." She turned her back too. Natsu turned back around and fell to his knees.  
"Oh yeah, I was so torn up about that. I felt so at home with you and when I was with her, I felt lost. I'd do anything you asked me to Luce. I don't know if I have the strength to do it by myself. If you want me to let you and Gray be I will, but if you want me to call all of this off and be with you, i'd do that too." He was still pleading.  
"I can't do that, Natsu. I can't do that to Lisanna. That won't be on me. But if you're not happy, you can't marry her. I love you both. I just don't know what to do. Or how to feel. Please just go. I need to think about all of this. You're great Natsu. I'll always love you, but the damage is already done." She turned to put her key in the slot and Natsu stood up and started to leave. The rain was beginning to come down heavily.  
"Just know that you can come to me for anything. Both of you." He called out before he trudged away. I stood there, watching her. She dropped her keys and started sobbing. She kicked her door and fell to the ground. I rushed to her side and picked her keys up. After much  
failure, she finally got her door open. I felt guilty, she was really upset and it felt like nothing I could do would make it better. I made sure she got into her apartment. She walked into her room to get dressed so I made her a cup of tea to warm her up. She returned in  
shorts and a tank top. I tried to offer her an understanding smile. She looked so beautiful. I was so close, but what could I even say?  
"Gray, you're so great. Why do you waste your time on me?"  
"Because I care about you, duh." I was trying to be lighthearted but I don't think I convinced her. I was just sad, as soon as it started, it was already over. My chances had to be slim to none now. Natsu had showed up and poured his heart and soul into her. What could I even  
do to make any of this better? Not a damn thing.  
"Do you want to stay?" She walked towards me and collapsed into my arms.  
"Lucy, Why?" I didn't understand, I was sure Natsu had won.  
"I need you right now, just come on." She pulled me back to her bed and collapsed onto it, pulling me down on top of her. What was she thinking? Cuz I sure as hell didn't know how to feel about any of this.  
"Gray, I need you." She was blushing. Oh god, what's happening. Turn around and go home, Gray. Don't do anything stupid. Be strong.  
"What about going slow?" It was all I could get out.  
"I've been with Natsu so many times, I remember saying those same exact words to him, 'I want to take this slow'. And we did, and he ended up leaving me for someone he doesn't really even know anymore. I know that probably had nothing to do with the reason he left but I don't want to take any chances. I feel good about this. I need this. I need you." She crashed her lips onto mine and I returned the kiss with as much eagerness. I wanted this more than she would ever know but I didn't want to be the rebound. "Don't be the one to leave me, Gray. Never leave me." She ran her hand down my chest and I had my arm around her and my hand intertwined in her beautiful blonde hair.  
"No matter what, I promise I won't." Not even if it's the death of me.


	4. Run Away With Me

I have to extend a big thanks to the reviewers of chapter 3, LittlePrincessNana &amp; kiraito! You two are great, thanks for the support!  
I also want to thank all of the followers so far- Avirae, BootieCutie447, DeeTii, LittlePrincessNana, ManipleManga, Shiranai Atsune, jesslaan, jpuddleduck. You guys are what makes this fun! I couldn't be happier with how this story is going. Thanks for all of the support of the GraLu ship, like always! Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did, Gray and Lucy would be together. Without any further holdup, Chapter 4!

Run Away With Me

Natsu's words from the previous evening haunted my dreams; I was clouded with self doubt and a looming sense of guilt. He had sucked up his pride to come to her doorstep and spill his heart out to her in front of me. He had tossed aside his pride in the name of love. How could she dispel his words without putting any thought into them? How could she just write him off without giving him a second chance? He had really tried. Had I already forgotten? He messed up, he hurt her in a way that a friend should never hurt a friend, let alone a lover. I glanced over at the unclothed sleeping blonde. She lay in front of me in all her glory, naked to my eyes and soul. She looked so vulnerable, so precious. I couldn't believe how Natsu could throw this all away over a promise he made as a kid. I understand his grief over losing Lisanna, but nothing said he had to marry her just to miss her. The sunlight lowered it's warm rays onto Lucy's skin making her glow. She was breathtaking, I wish I could wake up to this every morning. I would never get sick of seeing her, I would never take these moments for granted. She is a great girl yet she doesn't know it. Natsu and her's little agreement has her thinking that she's tainted, that she's dirty and worthless. I shook my head, it had been a crazy last 48 hours. I needed to get out of her and clear my head. I rose from the bed, gently folding her arm across her abdomen. Picking my clothes up off the floor, I felt a  
pain of sadness as I dressed. She would surely think this was a one night stand if I took off now. I glanced around the room and noticed a pen and paper laying on her desk carefully I walked over and leaned over the desk and scribbled,

'I'd do anything to tell you how beautiful you are every morning for the rest of my life.  
No matter what happens, I will always be here for you.  
Come find me at the guild when you awake.  
Love always,  
Gray'

I placed it on her nightstand by her keys and leaped out the window gracefully so I didn't awake her with the door. I found myself rushing back to my apartment to get a shower as if I had something I wanted to wash off. What I had done would not be washed away with soap and water. It would take an eternity to overcome this. Last night. I had done things to Lucy I had never thought I'd get the chance to do what I did three times last night. I hadn't imagined it'd be like that, I always saw Lucy as an innocent virgin. I never in a million years thought she'd want to be the one in charge, I guess sleeping with a dragon slayer does a number on you. I shook the thoughts out of my head and entered my house and walked briskly to the shower and switched the hot water on and stepped in once I was undressed. I held my fist against the shower and bowed my head in thought, much like I did the morning in the hotel room after our mission. I was constantly thinking about this girl, the past three days have all been about Luce. I was beginning to realize how deep I really was in. I didn't think I could turn this around after last night. I pulled myself out of thought enough to get clean and exit the shower. Wrapping a towel around my hips, I glanced in the mirror. Casually running my hand down my neck which was tender from  
Lucy's handy work, I had hickeys on both sides of my neck. Why did I feel good about them being there? I forced myself through my normal routine and pulled my shirt over my head. Within minutes, I found myself heading to the guild. I don't know why I'm in such a hurry, there's no way Lucy could beat me there. I might as well slow down a bit and enjoy my walk there. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the gaze of a certain bluenette I was especially trying to avoid but by the time I noticed her it was too late. She made her way over to me and stayed silent as we walked for a couple minutes until I looked over and gave her a questioning look.  
"Juvia knows that she may have upset her beloved Gray with all of the spying but Juvia was wondering if she walked with Gray to the guild this morning?" I tried to be civil with her but once you catch someone staring in your bedroom window, watching you undress things get a little weird.  
"I guess so, since you're already doing it." I prepared for the waterworks.  
"Juvia understands. Can Juvia do anything for dear Gray's bruises; what happened?" Oh god, she wasn't talking about my neck was she. I reached up and touched them and looked down and smiled.  
"Juvia," I put my hand on her shoulder. "I think I know how you feel. I'm mean to you, you don't deserve to be treated this way. I know because I'm being dragged through the dirt right now by the one I care about. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you. I think you should really give Lyon a  
chance. He's great. Even better than I am." I smiled warmly at her and for a second it appeared that she actually understood my words.  
"Does Gray-sama have a fever or are you secretly a mad man?" If looks could kill, I'm sure the one on my face would be enough to take down an army. How could I ever get her to understand? She was much more dense than Natsu, at least I tried. At least we were at the guild. I'd slip away from her. I pulled the giant guild hall doors open and scanned the room, it was fairly empty. I made my way to the bar and I felt all eyes on me. Something was odd about the guild today. I sat down and leaned in towards Mira.  
"What's going on?" Her eyes looked sad.  
"Natsu and Lisanna got in a huge fight and she took off. It's their first fight since she's been back..."  
"Oh damn. Anything I can do?" She didn't answer and shook her head, handing me my usual beer. I scanned the room again looking for Natsu, unsuccessfully. I decided to check to see if he was in the hall that he had broken up with Lucy. Ironically enough, he was sitting in the exact spot of their fight. I  
walked up to him and leaned against the wall beside him.  
"What do you want?" He was holding his head in his hands.  
"What'd you do?" I didn't know what else to say, I still didn't know if he was mad at me because of last night. All I knew was that the broken down man before me was still my best friend.  
"It's all over. I'm going to call it all off. If I can't be happy with Luce, I can't be happy with anyone. I just don't know how to do it. All she wanted to know was whether or not I had decided on what shoes to wear with my tux. I snapped on her over a pair of god damn shoes. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this  
either. It's not fair to Lisanna. She deserves a man that doesn't cheat, a man that can stay faithful. She shouldn't have to compete for my love when it hasn't been hers for a long time."  
"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" I was crouched down beside him now and I was almost afraid of his answer. He hadn't even made eye contact with me yet. What would he do if he knew about what I did with the girl he loves?  
"If I told you what I needed you to do, you wouldn't do it." He looked up at me and stood up. Pointing, I could see the anger on his face. I decided to meet his height.  
"What is it?"  
"You fucked her didn't you?!" He finger was not touching one of the tender spots on my neck. "Answer me, GRAY! Did you fuck her?!"  
"I don't think that's your business. You need to just calm down. I do not want to be a part of this. It's your battle. I am trying to support Lucy but the only thing that I've done is fight with everyone! I never signed up for this bullshit."  
"Just answer my question. Did you fuck her?" He looked behind me, which I assumed that he was making sure no one was coming to check on the source of all the yelling.  
"I did not 'fuck her'. We were intimate but I respect her enough to not call it that. You should really mind your manners when talking about her. I'd hate to have to beat some respect into you. I understand that you're hurting. You think everyone is out to get you. But Lucy is so perfect, did you really expect to be the only one to fall for her? I've had enough of your sobbing, if you can't wait for her to make her damn mind up like a real man than you don't deserve to even think about her!" I was fuming, I didn't think I had been so mad at a friend in awhile. The next thing I know, I'm being hugged from behind. I felt small petite arms wrap around me and latch onto my chest. I lifted my arm around and pulled her to the front of me. Lucy, of course. That's why Natsu looked at the hall like that. She had probably walked in mid conversation.

"Gray and I are going on a mission for a couple days, when I return I should have collected myself enough to talk to you. Don't do anything stupid until I get back. Got it?" He looked at her with wide eyes and then returned his gaze to the ground.  
"I got it, Luce." He walked away like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs.  
"A mission huh?" I asked her, I had no idea what she was even talking about.  
"Yeah I guess I should have run it past you first. But uh, I was hoping we could go on a mission to get away for a couple days. You've been great to me and I have to say..." She held my note up. "I'm quite impressed."  
"Oh yeah, you got that?" I could feel the blush across my cheeks. When had the tables turned? She was making me blush now. I offered her a heartfelt smile.  
"Yeah and what you said, to Natsu. Thank you. I appreciate that I wasn't just some easy one night stand to you. You didn't take advantage of me in a time of weakness. If anything, I kind of pushed you into it. I hope I didn't come off as brash or you know," She was blushing now too. "easy."  
I grabbed her hands and squeezed them.  
"You didn't. Come on, let's go find a mission. I'm actually really excited to run away with you for the weekend." I pulled her in the direction of the request board.  
"Awe, you want to run away with me? How sweet." We looked at a couple job requests but our hands landed on the same one at exactly the same time. It was a 500,000J mission and it would take 3 days to complete. It was a couple towns away and it was a security mission. One of Lucy and I's strongest skills. We didn't waste any time turning the  
flier in to Mira. She had already packed a bag and brought it to the guild so we just stopped at my house quick and then we were on our way. I was excited to get out of town with her to clear our heads.  
"So do you think anything will change in the time that we're gone?" She looked up and me with a questioning look.  
"I don't know, I almost hope it doesn't get any worse without you there to be the voice of reason."  
"What do you mean, you're the one that has kept Natsu and I from killing each other. Although, you've been doing that since day one. You and Erza." She smiled at me. It was really great to see her able to smile and think about things in a lighter manner.  
"Are you feeling any better? I've been so worried about you. When you're feeling better, I wanted to talk to you about everything. about us."  
"Well there's no time like the present so spit it out, big guy." Slightly thrown off by her coolness, I gasped.  
"I'm just worried. I want you to follow your heart and be happy, I just..."  
"You're scared I'll toss you to the side and return to Natus."  
"I didn't want it to come out like that." She whipped around and grabbed my arms, levering herself to stand on her toes to kiss me. We held that stance for a while before breaking it.  
"I love Natsu and always will but we will return to being friends. For Team Natsu's state. I want to be with you Gray. I need this to move on, I want to get to know you better. You've been so calm and patient with me. I really have grown quite fond of you. So..." She held my hands within hers and held my gaze. "what do you say?" 

This chapter was a little short and I'm sorry! I'm tired and I really wanted to update tonight. Next one will be better, I promise.


	5. Mistake

Hey there guys! I'm very excited to bring you chapter 5! I want to take time to thank the following people- Avirae, DeeTii, LittlePrincessNana, ManipleManga, MemoriesWillLiveOn, Shiranai Atsune, jesslaan, jpuddleduck, &amp; kiraito.  
You guys have been very supportive with your reviews, favorites, and follows! I also need to especially thank MANIPLEMANGA who is my cousin and has been giving me advice and ideas for this story. She's awesome and I really owe her! :D I have been trying to update nightly but I miss last night because I had a momentary case  
of writer's block. I also came across an awesome anime called Chaos;Head that features Todd Haberkorn as a school student who is a shut in and has delusions. He's somehow tied into a string of murders, it seems like it's horror/mystery theme. It's kind of hard to understand right now but it's addicting. Anyway, I highly recommend it &amp; it's on Netflix! Back onto the subject  
of this fic, I'm not 100% how long this will be I'm kind of winging it. I'm really enjoying it but I have other projects to work on. As always, I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**AN: I switched up a little detail of Lucy's background history to fit in this chapter and the next chapter with character insight. In the manga and anime, Jude attempts to arrange Lucy to marry Duke Sawarr Junelle. I tweaked the storyline a bit. Hopefully it makes sense but if you're confused PM me and I'll explain! I just wanted to put a warning in the description so that people know what I'm up to**.

**AN:There is a a "steamy" part at the end of this chapter but NO full blown lemon. I've decided not to put one in so just use your imagination.**

* * *

**Mistake**

**W**e had set off on our mission and the train ride had been pleasant. We sat in the dining car and discussed the mission while sipping on coffee. It seems like a fairly simple and straight-forward job. We would be the security detail at a prestigious merchant's antique auction.  
I had no experience at any of these auctions but I assumed that things wouldn't get too crazy. I glanced out the window noticing the vast fields with heavy eyes, we were both exhausted from the long ride. I glanced over at the blonde who looked to be in deep thought. I'd kill to know what she's always thinking about. I'd die to be the one she's always thinking about.  
"So Luce, you have a pretty illustrious pedigree, have you have ever been to one of these auctions?"  
"Oh yeah, I used to attend them all the time actually. My father used to make a lot of money buying and selling art pieces. I've even been to the one we're going to." She took another sip of her coffee and set it back down on the table, instinctively I did the same.  
"So do you know any of the big wigs that are going to be there?"  
"I don't know, I didn't associate with them all that much, only a couple people and I'm just not sure. I hope not though." I allowed myself to break away from the conversation when the train came to a halt at the station. I helped Lucy stand up and gather her belongings and we got off the train. It sure was nice  
to not have to take care of a motion sick Natsu. It may have been the most pleasant train ride I'd been on in the past 2 years.  
"So we should probably go check into the hotel so we have somewhere to leave our stuff while we meet with the client. Then we can come back and relax until tomorrow morning. This will be nice." We only have to work for about five or six hours the next two days and we could just enjoy each others company in the down time. I thought it would be a nice opportunity to take Lucy out on a date to help get her mind off of things.  
"You're right. I can't wait to just lay down. That train ride really wore me out."  
"Yeah, yeah. Well at least the hotel is nearby. Isn't the museum right down the road from where we're staying? That'll be convenient."  
"I think that was kind of the plan." Geez, she was pretty grumpy. Must just be tired. We walked in silence until we reached the hotel. It's colossal frame loomed over us, I had never seen a building so ritzy. It might as well have been made out of gold bricks. The street that it was on was systematized with an array of businesses and restaurants. A couple places stood out. The museum of course and a nightclub. I don't know why I was  
even drawn to it because neither Lucy or I were the nightclub type but maybe she'd be willing to give it a try. I think we deserve to have a good night out. Lucy stopped in front of me and I bumped into her. When did we go up stairs? I must really be out of it because we were at the front door of the hotel.  
"Earth to Gray, you got the reservation cards?!"  
"Yeah sorry, I was just admiring the scenery, I've never seen anything like this." She looked at me shocked, I always forget that she had grown up privileged and had seen a lot more than he ever had the chance to.  
"Oh come one Gray, we can check it out after we do our job and take a nap." We checked in at the front desk and made our way up to the ninth floor. Room 493. When Lucy slid the key card the door buzzed open. The room was extravagant- there was a bathroom and a jacuzzi, a kitchenette, and a large bedroom with...one king size bed. There was also a bottle of high end wine chilling in an ice bucket. Oh I hope she doesn't make me sleep on  
the couch.  
"Well this is nice..."  
"I pulled a couple strings at the front desk while you were daydreaming. Surprise Gray. I'm sure it'll be a fun weekend for us." Oh god, did she just wink at me? I don't know if I can behave if she keeps acting like that.  
"Wow Luce, you have really good taste, but uh, don't take this the wrong way but I don't know if I'll be able to behave in a situation like this." I chuckled nervously, preparing to get one of Lucy's signature kicks. Although all that came was a string of happy laughter.  
"Silly Gray, I wouldn't do this for if I wanted you to behave. You've been really great so you deserve some fun. But work comes first. Let's go meet this client so we can get back and enjoy ourselves." I followed her out of the room and down all nine flights of stairs. We went outside and the boom of people bustling about rang in our ears. This place sure was busy mid-day. Not like anything I was used to. Lucy didn't look phased though, I wish I knew how that girl looked so casual all the time. Within a matter of minutes we were inside the museum which smelled musky like old canvas. We were met by a curator who led us to a back office and instructed us to sit while he alerted our client of our presence. Oddly enough, the job request didn't have a name on it. Sometimes they were misprinted or it was for someone who didn't want to risk their social standing by asking a magic guild for assistance. Rich people, they're too full of themselves. Before too long the door clicked open and I pulled my hand out of Lucy's even though I hadn't remembered holding her hand. I turned to look at the man, he was a short, ugly older man with weird curls in his hair.  
"Good evening mages! I hope your trip here was safe and enjoyable! And I hope you got your hotel room alright. Is everything to your liking!" He chuckled. There was a weird aura in the room. I looked over at Lucy who was twitching slightly but I couldn't her eyes because of her bangs.  
"Yes, it was very enjoyable, Mr..."  
"Oh yes, my apologies. I'm Mr. Junelle. It's been a long day for me, to say the least. You see, I'm hosting this estate sale that deals with three mansion's worth of antiques. I buy up real estate and sell the contents. That's why I'm paying you two top dollar to make sure all of the merchandise is safe and no one tries to make off with anything. It should be easy for you too but we have been targeted in the past and it didn't end favorably for  
me. With that being said. Here is your pay up front-500,000J. I always pay up before the work is done because that's the kind of man I am. I have a large influence over this town so if anyone tried to pull a fast one on me, they'd be making a grave mistake. Anyway, Who am I having the pleasure of hiring?"  
"Gray Fullbuster at your service sir, and this is my partner." I extended my hand out to the blonde mage who looked up politely but shyly. What was her deal?  
"Lucy."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fullbuster. Just Lucy?" He looked questioningly at my girlfriend. For some reason, I didn't like his gaze. "Of course, I could never forget those eyes. Ms. Heartfillia. How's your dad? I sure do feel bad that he and I couldn't arrange something. It looks as if you're doing well for yourself though." He was chuckling.  
"I suppose he's fine and I am." She kept her voice low and her sentences short. She acted as if she was hiding something or didn't want to give away any secrets. I had a bad feeling in my guy about this guy. What was I feeling? I was all too new to this and I hadn't been able to understand my emotions anymore.  
"Well you're as beautiful as ever. Have you been courted yet? Or do you have someone?" What the hell, that was a strange question. I'm sure I glared daggers at him, I wanted to know what was going on. He was going way too far with MY Lucy.  
"Something like that." The icy chill in her voice was enough to tell me that we'd be dealing with a lot more than security on this mission.  
"Well congrats, I'm sure Nathaniel will be just as envious as I am. Speaking of which, he should be stopping by anytime to show you two where to meet tomorrow. I need you here at 11 a.m. sharp tomorrow, we're starting at noon and it should be over by 7 P.m. That will be your schedule both days." He tossed a large key ring onto his desk. "These keys will get you everywhere you need to go to properly do this job. Nathaniel will show you that too."  
The door swung open with force and I turned to look over my shoulder. Noticing a tall man that looked to be about 28-30 walking into the room. He had shaggy brown hair and defined muscles all over his body. He towered over everyone in the room. He was wearing tight jeans and a skin tight black t shirt. He looked uninterested until he noticed a certain blonde sitting in the room. My certain blonde. I watched as a grin appeared across his face and I  
couldn't help but scowl.  
"Ah, speak of the devil. Nathaniel, this is Mr. Fullbuster and you remember Lucy right? Surely you couldn't have forgotten such a captivating young lady." He rolled his eyes when he looked at his father.  
"Call me Nate." He offered his hand out to me to shake.  
"Gray." I retorted nervously, meeting his handshake.  
"It's been awhile Lucy. You seem awfully shy now." She looked at him with hidden disgust.  
"Yeah it's just been a long day. I'm tired."  
"Well let me show you where to meet me tomorrow and a couple other things then you're free for the night." He did just that. With minimal chit chat. We mainly talked about the job, which was going to be an easy chore. Handling the Junelle's on the other hand would prove to be interesting to say the least. We left the musuem quietly after learning everything we'd need to know for the job. Lucy hadn't talked the entire time since we had met the client.

"You ok?" I questioned with a break in my voice. Either she was ignoring me or she didn't here me. I reached out and put my arm up to her neck to get her attention and I made her jump. Too wrapped up in thought I guess.  
"Huh? What Gray?"  
"I asked if you were doing ok? You've been quiet and that was really awkward."  
"Yeah just old acquaintances. I'm ok I just thought I'd never have to seen them again." I wrapped my arm around her small figure.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really..."  
"Well it's a good thing there's a bottle of wine and a jacuzzi waiting for us. We'll order food and just stay in and enjoy each others company."  
"No offense Gray but I could use something a little harder than wine right now." Now's my chance.  
"Well let's go get cleaned up and hit that club up that's on the corner. I'll buy you some drinks." It was the first time she'd smiled since we entered the museum.  
"Ok Gray, you're on."

A couple hours later she was in the bathroom getting ready and I was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Nobody had warned me that women take forever to get ready. I was beginning to lose hope in her ever coming out of the bathroom when suddenly I saw my beautiful girlfriend walk out. She had on a skin tight red dress that hugged every curve on her body, she had a red bow in her hair and a pair of red high heels on. She was almost as tall as me with them on.  
I hoped I wasn't drooling because at this point I'd never seen anything quite so sexy.  
"Do I look ok?" She questioned me with a paranoid twang to her voice. I shook myself loose of the dirty thoughts running through my mind.  
"You look damn good, Luce. Are you sure you'll make the stairs in those shoes though?" I laughed a bit. She was pretty klutzy but she always had questionable footwear on.  
"Please, I can walk in heels. You look hot too, Gray! Come on, I need a drink." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me. To my surprise she was doing well on the stairs, I had a hard time keeping up with her. Her blonde curls bounced as she skipped down the stairs. I was mesmerized by her, why did she make me feel like this? What was wrong with me. I held my free hand to my chest, I could feel a solid, fast thump against my palm. Maybe I was just tired from the stairs.  
We got outside and the chilling air brought my head back to the current world. This girl has me daydreaming in my head so damn much I don't know what's going on half of the time. But do I have the same effect on her? She does look out of it too. I grinned, tonight was going to be a good night.  
"C'mon Gray, you're slow." She teased pulling me into the club and up to the bar. The bartender was an older woman with a warm smile. The club was reasonably occupied and the music was really loud.  
"What can I get you guys to drink?" The lady asked wiping the inside of a mug out with her rag.  
"Scotch on the rocks, please." I told her quietly.  
"I'll have a painkiller" Lucy told her. The bartender was back with our drunks almost as fast as we'd put the order in. I had decided to open a tab since had a bad day.  
"Is that any good?" I questioned her.  
"They're my favorite, here try." She had shoved the drink in my face before I had time to reply.  
"That's very tropical. It isn't bad though. Don't get too messed up tonight. I wouldn't want you to be incapacitated before we get to the room." I winked at her. Alcohol always boosted my confidence.  
"Oh really? You have something planned for me tonight?" She put her hand on my thigh and squeezed. To avoid from saying anything stupid I took a drink. "Not gonna answer me, Gray-" I looked at her empty glass. It was a large glass and it was empty. I blushed when I realized I had nothing to comeback with.  
"Are you drunk already?" She was antsy, whenever she got settled she instantly wanted to do something else or move around. She fidgeted in the stool.  
"Just enough to be fun. Look do you want to get back? I can think of something I'd rather be doing." She was hanging onto my arm and practically falling onto my lap.  
"Ok, let's go before you end up hurting yourself." I paid the bartender and tipped her well. Throwing my arm around Lucy, we walked back to the hotel. "It sure didn't take too much to get you drunk, Lu. You sure you're going to be ok?"  
"Yeah I am, Just needed it after seeing those two again. I'm not looking forward to this job." She seemed to be sobering up a bit.  
"Do you wanna tell me about that?" She slid the card through the slot and we entered our room. The air conditioning like a wall as we walked in and shut the door behind us. She plopped down on the bed and pulled me down beside her.  
"Promise you won't let it get in the way of our job tomorrow?"  
"I should be saying that to you, but yes I promise."  
"Well my dad arranged me to marry Mr. Junelle. I refused because he was always a creep. That was right before I ran away-" My eyes widened in shock.  
"You're kidding me..." I grabbed her hand. "Luce, you gonna be okay with that?"  
"That's not it, when I went back to formally tell my father goodbye, after he sent Phantom Lord to retrieve me, he tried to force me to marry Nathaniel. My father tried to use me as a pawn in his money making scheme. Pretty pathetic." She looked so sad.  
"I'm so sorry, Lu. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I picked her hand up and kissed it. She shifted a little beside me and leaned over.  
"Let's just forget about it for now, what do ya say?" She was now sitting on my lap, kissing her way up my neck. When she got to my lips she let out a slight moan. My instincts took over and I threw her down on the bed and veered over top of her, sliding my hand up her thigh under her dress while I held our passionate kiss. I then switched my attention over to kissing her chest and neck while sliding my hand under her to unzip her dress.  
"Mmm, Natsu-" She caught herself immediately and shot up. My eyes widened and I stopped everything I had been doing and scooted to the far edge of the bed. I held my head in my hands. This seriously wasn't happening? Maybe it was a simple mistake, maybe she didn't mean to. She acted shocked with herself. If it was a simple mistake that didn't mean anything, why did it hurt me so damn bad? Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. All of my feelings I had been so sure about had  
turned to overcast doubt and anger. Why was I so mad at her for this?  
"Gray-I,"  
"Dammit, just save it, Lucy!" I yelled furiously. I jumped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Well, what do I do now? How was I supposed to feel now?

KEEP ANY EYE OUT FOR CHAPTER 6 SOON! PLEASE R&amp;R! THANKS FOR READING! :D


	6. Saying Goodbye

**FIXED: SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! THIS CHAPTER IS NOW FIXED AND READABLE! I'M SO SORRY!** Thanks everyone for reading me and supporting this fic! I'm having so much fun writing this! I look forward to hearing whether or not you guys like this chappy! I threw in a plot twist that I doubt anyone would have seen coming! It was a last minute leap of faith and I think it was a nice touch! This chapter is depressing and refreshing all in one. I think I have two more chapters left in this, I'm going to write a AU GrayLu when this is done. Please feel free to leave a review on this chapter! I could sure use the support! I do not own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy, chapter six!

* * *

Saying Goodbye

I paced the small bathroom a couple times before slamming my fist into the wall. I didn't strike it hard enough to bust it or mark it, just enough to relinquish some of my anger. I leaned against the wall before slumping to the ground with my head in my hands. I had tears falling from my eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I never cried but I felt like giving up completely, all because she hadn't said my name. All of my hard work, all of the time I had given to her to make her feel better and she still thinks of him at times like that. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me that she couldn't just forget about that asshole. I just wanted to be there for her, I wanted her to find comfort with me. All of this time, all I had been thinking about was how much I wanted to be intimate with her; show her how much I cared for her. She thinks about Natsu. When I was trying to make her feel good and take care of her, she thought about that asshole. It hurts so bad that I want to scream. I tried to shake the concern from my brain but it was no use. All I could think about was how hurt I was, but was it really that wrong of her? This was all new to Lucy, maybe she wasn't ready to do this and she felt pushed into it. Enough hiding, time to face her. I stood up and went to open the bathroom door before I heard a voice that I knew wasn't Lucy's. I slammed my body into the door and opened it faster. When I was into the open and could see the person that the voice belonged to I froze. How? Why? I clenched my fists and walked closer preparing for a confrontation.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted angrily.

"You, I know what you did Gray!"

* * *

The anger filling the I had spent most of my spare time sitting at the bar drinking with the very beautiful bartender, Mira. I had spent the past two months watching the girl I love be with a complete and total idiot that didn't appreciate her the way that I could. I glance at the clock on the wall, one a.m. I always looked at the girl a couple sits away from me, casually talking to her sister. I finished the last gulp of my beer, it must have been number seven or eight, and slammed my mug on the counter hoping it would catch Mira's attention so that she'd get me another. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them the mage across the counter was right in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you OK, Gray? Maybe you need to sleep in the infirmary for the night, I don't feel safe with you going home this late when you've had like," She looked behind her like she was searching for something. "like ten or eleven drinks." Holy shit, I guess I can't count as well as I thought I could. I went to stand up and my head was spinning but I was fine. Deciding that I should wait to go home, I glanced around the bar. We were the only three people in the whole building. I glanced at the young girl in the bar stool, she looked just about as depressed as me. I choked down my pride and walked over to her and she looked up at me. I slithered into the bar stool and rested my head in my hand as I took a long look at her. She was exceptionally beautiful. Cropped silver hair and a slender figure. Bold, enchanting eyes that shone with happiness that out shined the sad expression that glossed over them. She didn't have the kind of assets that Lucy did but not everyone could be so gifted.

"Hey..." I whispered to her as coolly as possible. I decided to try and strike up a conversation. What would the harm in it be? I was feeling fairly confident and I was as lonely as it gets.

"Gray? You OK, you look really drunk." She started to giggle but when she stopped I saw a sad expression take over her face. She looked down at her hands before clasping them together.

"I'm fine but what about you? You shouldn't let such a sad expression cover up that beautiful face of yours." Mira had brought us both glasses of water. Lisanna smiled at me with a crisp red blush on her cheeks before taking a sip of her water.

"I just, I can't believe it. He just moved on. He forgot about me. I really like Lucy, I just thought I could always count on Natsu. The day he saw me in Edolas, he looked so conflicted. Like he was happy I was alright, but he was worried about me messing up his new relationship. It just hurts so damn bad. You know? What about you, I see the way you look at Lucy when they're together. Is there something up with you?" She acted like she was prying for something to use in a debate. Like a hungry reporter, scrounging for her next story. I couldn't help but get a little defensive. I took a drink of my water and closed my eyes. The blonde celestial mage came into my mind, forcing me to open my eyes quickly.

"It's nothing. Not important at all. I just worry about her. I really do. Look it's getting really late, are you headed home? It looks like Mira is closing up for the night. I know Freed is coming to get her soon and your place is on the opposite side of town." I glanced up, noticing Mira blush at the mention of her new sweetheart.

"We can walk her home Gray. It's not a problem at all." Mira chimed in our direction.

"It's no big deal, Mira my place is right down the road from her's. Why would I ask you to go way out of your way when I'm right down the road." I smiled coyly at her.

"I'd love for you to walk me home, Gray. You're such a gentleman!" She smiled warmly and stood up. I followed suit and grinned. I followed her towards the door.

"We're headed out Mira, thanks for the drinks!"

"Anytime kids!" Just as we were leaving, Freed entered. He greeted us and went to sit at the bar and wait for Mira to finish cleaning the place up.

"So you're really torn up over this Natsu and Lucy thing aren't you?" I asked her. I found comfort in being with Lisanna, I knew she understood my pain. She understood what it was like to watch the one you wanted to be with, be with someone else.

"I really don't know how to feel. I want to feel happy for them but I can't. I want to hate Lucy, but I can't. She's so admirable and charming, she cares about everyone. She'd give up her own life for any of her friends. Natsu, he doesn't know I feel this way. He'd never understand how I feel. I just want to scream it to the world 'I love you, Natsu. You big idiot!' but that probably wouldn't even be enough. I try to find comfort in anything I can to try and forget just how bad this hurts me. It's just so hard. I didn't think it would end this way, ya know? I really had myself convinced that things would be different." She was crying now.

"I know how you feel. I drink most of my problems away. Sometimes even that isn't enough, I just want something that will stop this pain. There's no way to turn it off or make it stop though, it's on my mind all of the time." I shook my head and glanced over at her. She was looking up at me and the moonlight made her face look so perfect.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you to go on missions with them, I wouldn't be able to be on the same team as them. I wish you wouldn't drink so much, I worry about you, Gray." She smiled at me and I returned the warm gesture. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked a rock down the road. I looked around realizing we were almost to her place, I sighed and stopped moving. "Something wrong?"

"I just, I don't know why I feel this way about her. I trip over every word she says, even the simple things. I think about her every waking second of my life. I dream about her. I can't think about anything without her popping into my mind. I don't want anyone to worry about me, but I'm worried about myself. I've never been in this deep and there's no way for me to ease the pain. I know you know what I'm feeling. What should I do to make this easier? How should we mend our discomfort, Lisanna?"I stepped closer to her and she stepped into me. I removed my hands from my pockets without knowing the reason for it. I watched the twinkle in her eye disappear as she closed the, I felt her body collide with mine and I held my arms out enthusiastically. I embraced her small body and felt her lips lightly push against mine. Without thinking, I kissed back ardently. I welcomed the contact and for a second I had myself convinced that the warm tender kisses that were being placed against my lips made me feel better. It didn't take long before she stopped kissing me and just leaned into me and laid her head against my chest, crying as hard as she could. We stood there for some time and I just held her, I wanted to be there for her and I knew she wanted me to be able to make her feel better. She pulled back slightly and met my gaze before connecting our lips again. This time lasted longer and I enjoyed kissing her but I was the one who pulled away and disconnected our embrace. I immediately felt guilty when I stepped back and realized I was kissing the wrong girl. Immediate sadness and guilt washed over me, this was wrong. It was all wrong.

"I'm sorry, Lis, I didn't want to do this. I should learn to have better control of myself." I looked at the ground and felt unable to meet her gaze that was burning at me. What was I thinking? Yeah, I hadn't been thinking.

"No, don't regret it. It made me feel better for a little while, Gray. Any girl would be lucky to have you." She had started walking again and I followed her. "We should get to know each other better." She looked up at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Her chipper personality was contagious.

"You're really great too. I can understand why everyone loves you so much. You're very easy to talk to and you're really caring. I hope things work out for us, but I would love to get to know you better." We stopped outside of her small house and she unlocked the door. "You take care of yourself, OK Lisanna? I'm sorry that things got a little physical back there. I don't want you to think any less of me. I don't know if we should tell anyone about what we did."

"What are you saying, if anything I'm the one at fault. I made a move on you. Let's just stick to being friends though, it'd probably be better if we didn't say anything. Even though you're a really good kisser." she winked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. When we parted I turned to walk away. "Oh Gray!" I turned to look at her again. "Don't give up hope just yet, I have a feeling things will get better for us! Don't deny your feelings. I know you have been holding back from saying how you really feel about Luce, I can see it written all over your face. They'll become so obvious that you can't deny them. Just never lose hope." She started to shut her door and I just smiled warmly at her. What was she talking about? How does she know how I feel just from looking at me? It really can't be that obvious.

* * *

"Natsu..." I snarled at the fire dragon.

"You asshole! Lisanna told me about the night you walked her home." Lucy was sitting on the bed, she looked at me in shock. "You fucking kissed my girl." I was so lost in thought, recalling the night that I didn't notice when Natsu had walked up to me and his fist slammed hard against my stomach crippling me to the ground.

I'm having a hard time coping with the fact that you're stealing Lucy away from me but you should have never fucking put your hands on Lisanna. Even if she was ok with it, you should have known I wouldn't be! You know we have history!"

"Natsu, I was drunk and it was before you guys even got together. I didn't and still don't have feelings for Lisanna. I was drunk, I promise, I wouldn't step in on her. We were both so upset about you and Lucy being together that we let our sadness get the best of us. I'm sorry."

"Well don't you think that you should have mentioned that with me? Why didn't you tell me?" He punched me again in the chest. I didn't fight him back, he deserved this. I deserved to feel this pain. I watched as Lucy jumped up in horror and pulled herself in front of Natsu. She held her arms up to protect me from the angry fire dragon. "Lucy back off, this doesn't even involve you. I want you to get out of the way right fucking now!" When he raised his voice at Lucy, I was done. I stood back up and gently pulled the blonde and calmly forced her to sit on the bed. I lovingly wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Natsu, it seems that you couldn't wait until we got back to work things out. I know you're hurt and you don't understand but you need to calm down now. I let you get a couple good punches in because I deserved them. I shouldn't have ever kissed Lisanna. But it meant nothing to me, she's a good friend to me. That's all. I was never interested in her, I just was depressed about you and Lucy. She felt the same way. I take full responsibility for the situation. It's honestly a good thing she told you. I can see now that you really do care about her. You cared enough to come all this way and find me. You must still have feelings for her if you were compelled enough to come all this way and punch me. You have my sincerest apologies, Natsu."

"No, you don't understand. You just don't get it Gray! I came here because I wanted to hit you for stealing Lucy. The kiss you shared with Lisanna was just enough to drive me over the edge. Why would you even do it if you didn't care about her Gray? I know you're not that type of guy. I know you're not like Loke. I don't love her anymore. I told her about Lucy and I's affair. I told her I didn't know if I could love her like I used to. We're calling the wedding off. I can't lie to myself. I'd rather spend my time alone and get over Lucy before Lisanna and I try to take our relationship any further. I really need to talk to you Lucy. I just, I need to say goodbye. Gray, can I say goodbye? Please..." I could hear the desperation in his voice. He had his hand to his forehead like he was trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go smoke a cigarette after all this anyway. Luce, if you need me I'll be right out front." I had quit, or so I thought but right now it was the most comforting thing I could rely on. "Once I'm done, I'm coming back in so make it quick." I left the room and exited the building. Outside I sat and stared at my hands. The streets were lonely, they were empty and there was a calming bliss in the air. These past months have brought us so far, they've dragged us through the dirt and they've taken us places we could've never imagined we'd go. If I've learned anything from this situation is that nothing is promised, never take the good things for granted and never hold onto the bad things. Upstairs of the hotel, my best friend and my girl were saying goodbye to a love they shared. Saying goodbye to the one thing that's comforted them for the past 8 months. They were in love and just because it was taken for granted, they lost it. I have to promise myself that I will never take her for granted or that could me saying goodbye someday. I tried to hate Natsu, I really did. I could never hate the idiot. As inconsiderate as he's been, he's shown a lot of concern for the damage he's done. I took a drag on the cigarette, realizing my hands were shaking. I held my free hand to my stomach and felt the tender spot where Natsu had punched me. He had hit me hard enough to leave a large blue and purple bruise. My physical pain was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing up there, Lucy didn't speak a single word during our confrontation. I hope that this will end the drama, I pray that we can go back to being there for each other like before. I know that if anyone has the strength to, it's Team Natsu.

(I'm putting the Lucy and Natsu conversation in because I feel like it needs to exist! It will be in third person. I know it's a little weird since it's a different format than the rest but bear with me please!)

"Lucy, I want you to know that I'll always love you. I know you chose the stripper over me but it'll never change my feelings for you. I can't get you out of my head." He sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm around her and pulled her into him. He stroked her back lovingly.

"Natsu...I will always love you too but I need to be with Gray. I care about him, I care about him a lot. I'll always love you and worry about you. You're still going to be my best friend, right?" She smiled warmly holding onto him.

"Of course, Luce. If you think us calling off our relationship means you're getting rid of me completely, you're wrong." He gently ruffled her hair with his fist. They tried their best to be happy but tears flowed down both of their "If walking Popsicle hurts you, I will kill him. You got it?"

"I got it, so what about Lisanna? You didn't leave her completely did you? She probably hates me because of the affair. It's good that you told her though."

"She was very hurt. I'm not going to leave her but we are waiting to get married. I need time to heal before I rush into something like that, ya know? She doesn't hate you, she understands. She went to Gray for comfort before her and I got back together. She hoped you weren't upset with her about kissing him." He fidgeted.

"Of course not! Talking to you makes me feel so much better, I feel like things are going to get back to the way they used to be. Team Natsu is going to be on it's game for sure now!" She smiled warmly.

"Yeah just don't get too cozy with Gray in front of me. I'll still get jealous. You're not going to be easy to get over but I will find comfort in thinking of all the times we spent together."

"Me too, I'll miss us, I'm glad we're ending this on good terms though. It'll be easier for both of us to move on. It'll still be hard but I will always be here for you Natsu."

" You too, Luce, you too. Well, snowflake should be coming back anytime now, I guess this should be goodbye for now. I'll see ya when you two return to the guild, alright? We'll have to hangout." He gave the toothy Natsu grin that hadn't been seen for a long.

"You don't know how good it feels to see you grin like that again."

* * *

I slid the key card and opened the door to come face to face with Natsu who was smiling. With a sigh of relief, I glanced at the bed to see Lucy smiling too. Things must have went smoothly enough. Natsu looked at me like he was going to say something but turned around and walked back over to Lucy. I watched him as he bent down and kissed her lips, she closed her eyes and met his warmth. I felt a tinge of jealousy hit me but I calmly let it go. They needed to say a proper goodbye so that we could all continue to be friends. When they parted, they both looked at me with odd expressions. Though it hurt me, I didn't interrupt them. Natsu needed this.

"I've got one for you too, snowman." Next thing I know, Natsu is hugging me and plants a kiss on my cheek which involuntarily causes me to blush. "don't even try to act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Damn you really are a flamer, dude." I couldn't help but hug the idiot. "but I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't happy to get this reaction from you. I'm happy you guys worked things out."

"Oh Luce, your boyfriend is coming onto me!" I watched as he cringed and pretended to be offended. Lucy just laughed. "Well I better let you kids get some sleep. I have a long walk ahead of me. Goodnight and have a safe mission." Without another word we waved him off.

I turned to look at Lucy who was staring at me with a concerned look in her eye. "So Gray, about earlier, I'm sorry. It just slipped. I didn't mean to-" I cut her off with a kiss to her lips. I couldn't be mad at her, I never was in the first place.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just felt hurt because I took what you said in the wrong way. I didn't take into consideration that you hadn't been used to being with anyone else for awhile. I'm sorry, I feel like an ass." I scratched my head, hoping she'd accept my apology. What advice had Lisanna given me? Don't deny my feelings, Don't hold back, never lose hope. I wasn't going to hold back anymore, Lucy was going to get all of my love from now on.

"It's OK, but don't kiss anymore guys, OK?"

"Hey, that's not fair! He kissed me!" She leaned over and kissed me heavily. It was late but I didn't care, I had to have her. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I'm sure she could tell what I wanted to do just by the look in my eye. I knew it would be very obvious."So gorgeous, where did we leave off?"


	7. Our Happy Ending

So this is the final chapter for Cold As Ice. I have a hard time writing happy endings so this has been hard. I realize that this one was kind of OOC, but I wanted to try a more emotional Gray. Plus I feel like he's a little softy underneath that hard exterior. I always thought he had a little crush on Lucy. I write horror novels so this has been rather difficult but it's something I've been wanting to do. This ending isn't all that great, I'll admit. I just want to make sure this one gets finished. It's kind of a short ending actually. Thanks to everyone who supported this story! You can keep an eye out for some oneshots from me! :) Anyway here's chapter seven! I do not own Fairy Tail.

** Our Happy Ending**

I awoke next to the blonde who had the blanket wrapped around her slender, naked body. I gently tugged the blanket over myself a little more before just giving up and grabbing her. She moaned in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me. I gently kissed the top of her head.  
"wake up, Lu." I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her awake. "hey, get up. I want to talk to you." I saw her crack on eye open and when she made eye contact with me she shut them quickly and rolled off of me.

"But Gray, I'm tired!" She covered her head with a pillow. I decided that she was awake enough for me to talk to her. After spending the night with her I knew what was wrong with me. I finally knew why she always left me feeling this way.

"Luce, I finally know why I've felt so weird around you. Ever since I met you, you've been kind to me, you've been there for me. You've always supported me and have had my back. I could have never asked for a better friend. But for me, it was always more. I was so scared to tell you. I was so scared to admit it to myself." She was now looking at me, her eyes sparkling. "Lucy, I know what Lisanna meant now. About not denying them, about holding my feelings back. I denied how I really felt because I thought it was wrong. I thought that I was just being selfish. And that this would pass. But it didn't, and it never will. Do you understand? Don't you get it? I finally understand why I'm always acting like a damn fool around you. Lucy, I love you. Not in like a friend way or a family way. But I love you, Luce. I fucking love you. I didn't even know what that meant until last night when we made love. I felt complete, I've never felt that way with a girl before. I love you. I want to shout it to the world. I want everyone to know how much I care about you. Back when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But when we got to know each other, I realized you were so much more than that. You're powerful, you're smart, you're kind and funny, you just complete me. I don't want to go a day without you by my side. We'll never be apart, Luce. I know you may not be ready to say it back to me, because we just got together. But I've loved you for so many years now. All of this started the day I met you. I just didn't know what it was. But now I know. Lucy, I love you and I want you now and forever." I was crying now. I sniffled and she wiped the tear from my cheek and smiled at me. I grasped her head in my hands and kissed her gently.

"Gray, I..." She stopped and looked down. My heart sunk. "I could have never imagined that this would turn out so perfectly for us. I love you too. I've felt this way for some time too. I just thought I loved Natsu. You treated me so much different last night than any guy ever has. It's like you actually took the time to open up to me and get to know me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you." I couldn't be any happier. I hugged her close and let out a couple happy sobs.

"I'm so happy, Lucy. You make me so happy." We sat in bed and held each other for a long while, neither of us wanting to prepare for our mission. I guess this is what being in love was like, I could do nothing but sit here and hold her for the rest of my life and i'd be content.

"Well we should probably get ready. I wish we didn't have to do this. I'm nervous about being around them." She did look genuinely worried. I couldn't blame her, they both looked like major creeps.

"It'll be ok. I will protect you, Luce." I winked at her.

"My knight in shining armor." She looked dumbfounded. "more like my exhibitionist knight. Since you never wear clothes, let alone armor." All I could do is laugh at her joke. I scratched my head and a blush formed on my cheeks.

"Well you weren't complaining about my lack of clothing yesterday." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Alright smart ass, let's get ready." She got up off the bed and ran to the bathroom and clicked the lock on the door so I couldn't follow her. I decided to just pull my uniform on that I had been given for the job, it was a simple suit like top and pants. I guess they want me to look like a dork. I patiently waited for the blonde to exit the bathroom, when she did my jaw dropped.

"They really want you to dress like that for a security job?" she had a tight black pencil skirt with a long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a large amount of cleavage and a black vest to go over top. She also had a black pair of heels on.

"Yeah I think it's kind of weird too. The top couple buttons of the shirt were removed. The Junelle's have always been pervs but this takes it to a whole new level." She looked frustrated.

"I don't know if I can control myself around you all day today if you're gonna be dressed like that. We do have a little bit of free time before we have to head over..." I walked towards her.

"Oh Gray, you can wait. We have to be there in a half hour. I fail to see how that's enough time to do what you want to do." I continued towards her and snaked my arms around her, pulling her on top of me onto the bed. I kissed her neck until I was slowly kissing down onto her cleavage, I was so caught up that I hadn't realized my right hand was under her shirt cupping the contents of her bra. I let out a pleasurable moan and bit her slightly. I started to pull at her top, frantically trying to remove it. "Gray, seriously. We're going to be late. Come on, quit it." She pulled away from me and stood up. I instantly started to blush and crossed my legs. "Hey, are you ok?" She stepped closer to inspect me and I held a hand up in protest.

"I'm fine, I just need uh, a minute." Come on, think about gross stuff. Like Flame Brain. Yeah, that did it. "Ok, I'm coming." I slipped my shoes on and followed her out of the room.

"This has been fun but I'm anxious to get this job over and get home. Do you think anyone will try anything at this stupid thing?" She skipped along in front of me.

"Nah, I don't think so. Who would want that junk anyway?" I was disinterested in the mission really. I just wanted the day to be over with so I could spend some more alone time with Lucy.

"Well, you know. Like everyone that has a lot of money."

"Oh so not you?" I winked at my poor girlfriend.

"Very funny." I followed her into the museum where we were met by Nathaniel. I was a distance behind her and I saw the way his face lit up when he saw her. It was too early for this.

"Oh hello there, gorgeous. Ready for work? Oh, I didn't see you back there, Fullbuster." I rolled my eyes. What a cocky asshole.

"Nathaniel, can we just do this job without you being a creep. Don't think I've forgotten about how you are." She had an annoyed look on her face. She didn't even need me to stick up for her, she could handle this all by herself. That didn't mean I wouldn't step in and handle it for her.

"Ok, ok. So you guys know what to right? We're counting on you guys to keep things under wraps."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we got it." I bounced his attitude right back at him.

"Ok well see ya guys later. I'm going to get ready to start this thing so we can hopefully be done with everything by the end of the day, You two might not even be needed tomorrow if things go according to plan." With that, he left us alone.

"So hopefully that happens. I really don't want to come back tomorrow. I'd much rather spend it with you." She sighed.

"You aren't kidding." The day seemed to drag on forever, when everything was said and done they had gotten rid of everything and didn't need us to return for the second day. Luckily we didn't see anymore of Nathaniel, Mr. Junelle let us go and that was that. It was odd that the job went off without a hitch. It was a boring job but it paid well, it happens that were slightly overpaid for as easy as the job was but it seems that those people just have money to blow. We decided to catch the train home tonight and return to Fairy Tail early.

The train ride was quiet and comfortable. We slept almost the entire way home as we were only awake for the last twenty minutes. We exited the train and entered the station.

"Hey are you going home tonight or do you want to stay with me?" Lucy looked at me questioningly.

"I'd love to stay with you but I gotta get back to my place. If I stay with you, I'm worried that I wouldn't get any sleep and I'm sure that we'll have an eventful day at the guild tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I wonder what happened with Natsu and Lisanna. I hope she isn't angry with me." She looked down worriedly.

"Relax, Luce. I highly doubt that she's mad at you." She ignored my remark. I picked up her bags and we started in the direction of her apartment. "You know, since technically I was supposed to spend the night with you tonight anyway, I'll stay. If the offer still stands I mean." She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah of course it does." We chit chatted about nothing in particular. A week ago if someone would have told me that I'd be Lucy's lover, I would have slapped them. 'What a cruel' joke I would say. I never in a million years thought that Lucy would feel the same way about me. The world could be collapsing around us and I'd still have a smile on my face. I'll never fall out of love with her. I hadn't known what love was until I kissed her. I hadn't known what it actually meant to care about someone until I held her. For as long as I live, I will protect her with my life. I will keep her safe and be there for her when she needs me. I can't think of a better ending to my story. No it wasn't the end, this was the beginning. My story was far from over, I had many more things to do with her. I hadn't realized how much I could care about one girl, she made me want to be a better man. When I was with her, I saw nothing else around us. I could only hope that things stayed this way forever. When I first met her, my heart was as cold as the ice that I use now I'm this sappy man that blushes at the touch of a girl. I had always been the cool collected type, now all of that was ancient history. I just couldn't get over how ironic it was that I was in the debt to the pink haired idiot for giving me this opportunity. I felt sorry for him for losing such a perfect girl, but I knew that he would be in good hands with Lisanna. After all, he has loved her all alone, he just thought that he could cover those feelings up with new ones. Exactly what I tried to do with Lisanna that night when everything started to come together.

"Gray." I squeezed her hand and smiled like an idiot. "Gray, I said are you still here?" She shook me a couple times before pulling away and placed her hands on her hips. Yes, yes I'm here. I always will be. This was never my intention. No matter what my intentions were, they never could've gotten me to a better place than I am now. It wasn't until now that I realized I didn't have the strength to walk away from her. I didn't have the power to stop myself from loving her. It's all clear to me now. As I followed her up the stairs, my hand intertwined with hers. This is where I belong. This is where I want to be. I love Lucy Heartfilia. And no one is going to get in the way of that.


End file.
